A Window To The Past: El rencor de Snape
by Greykushiro
Summary: El profesor de Pociones no se tomó nada bien que Lupin fuera a ocupar el puesto que él tanto ansiaba y Dumbledore tiene que volver a mediar para que Snape acepte. ¿Conseguirá que acepte a pesar de ser amigo de los dos Gryffindor que siempre le hacían la vida imposible en Hogwarts?


_**A WINDOW TO THE PAST: EL RENCOR DE SNAPE**_

Quedaba al menos media hora para que el expreso de Hogwarts llegara a la estación y los carruajes cargados de alumnos llegaran al colegio bajo una atronadora tormenta.

El conocido y odiado profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts y jefe de la casa Slytherin, Severus Snape, andaba apresuradamente por los pasillos con su túnica negra ondeando a cada zancada. Aún sentía que lo que había hecho hace unos días Dumbledore era un completo error...

Una semana antes, se dirigió al despacho del director de Hogwarts a presentar, por décima vez, su currículum para ser profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Al entrar, observó que Dumbledore había salido y quien estaba era su fénix Fawkes. Encima de su mesa se hallaba una carta escrita por ambos lados. Por uno, pudo leer una negación por parte de alguien.

-(Seguro que andará buscando un profesor para Defensa y, como es normal, se ha negado...)-cogió la carta y sonrió fríamente-(Este año lo conseguiré...)

Con un giro seco, leyó el otro lado y se quedó petrificado al leer el nombre de su destinatario. La soltó como si le quemara la mano y la miró con asco.

-(Está claro que Dumbledore está empezando a volverse loco...)

En ese momento, una nube de humo llenó la estancia y apareció Dumbledore detrás de su escritorio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que intentó, en vano, esconder al ver la cara de resignación del profesor de Pociones.

-Buenos días, Severus. Ya veo que has visto la carta-y señaló la carta arrugada encima de su escritorio.

-Debería ir a ver a Pofrey, señor. Es obvio que ha perdido la cabeza.

Dumbledore se sentó en su mesa, puso su cabeza apoyada en sus manos y arqueó las cejas:

-¿Por qué?-preguntó tranquilamente.

-Mandar a este... Monstruo o criatura... O como quiera llamarlo...-le costaba gesticular las palabras-. Para que sea profesor, es enviar a los alumnos a una muerte segura.

-¿Insinúas que nuestro querido Remus Lupin es peligroso?

-¿Qué licántropo no es peligroso?

Dumbledore suspiró. No podía culpar a Snape de la visión que tenía de Lupin tras lo que ocurrió hace años. Aquella broma que casi lo mata...

-Tienes razón, Severus. Todo licántropo es peligroso por naturaleza, pero hay una cura para que su naturaleza humana siga viva a pesar de estar en el cuerpo de un lobo.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso ahora?

-Que tú harás esa cura.

Snape soltó un suspiró de fastidio y miró la estancia alucinado.

-(Para quien debería hacer la cura es para usted, señor...)

-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Severus-interrumpió sus pensamientos Dumbledore-, que Lupin no es como Potter o como Black.

Aquella frase le pilló por sorpresa al profesor.

-Pero... Pero él pertenecía a ese grupo. Si no hubiera sido como ellos, no se hubiera unido. Eran amigos.

-Los amigos se ayudan, Severus.

-Da la casualidad que yo no soy amigo suyo. Nunca me cayó bien. Verle sería recordar lo que ese maldito Potter y ese traidor de Black me hacían...

-¿Y Lupin? ¿Te hacía algo él?

-Pues... No, pero se reía de sus bromas.

-Ese era Pettigrew, Severus. Que yo haya visto, Lupin nunca llegó a tocarte y nunca se rió de lo que hacían sus amigos. Más bien, al hacerlo, les miraba con fastidio. Como si no le gustara lo que te hacían.

-Si no le gustaba, ¿por qué no decía nada?

Dumbledore soltó una sonrisa triunfal y se levantó de su escritorio.

-Lupin nunca ha tenido amigos, como tú. Hasta que no llegó a Hogwarts, no sabía lo que era tener gente a su alrededor sin que le insultara y no sabía lo que era un amigo. Varios de tu casa se metían con él por estar solo y tú tampoco movías ningún dedo por ayudarlo.

-Eso era diferente, eran de mi casa...

-Y los de su grupo eran de su casa también. Sirius Black, el prisionero que ha escapado de Azkaban, era el niño que siempre le defendía frente a la banda de Malfoy; James Potter le integró en el grupo de su habitación; y, Lily Evans-miró a Snape, quién había bajado la cabeza al oír aquel nombre-, le ayudó a salir de su abismo de soledad para que fuera él mismo. Temía que si se hubiera puesto en contra de lo que te hacían, volvería a caer en la soledad. Pero, él te entendía y creo que tú también te diste cuenta de eso, Severus...

Snape echó la vista atrás y recordó cuando Potter y Black lo habían hecho levitar haciendo el pino mientras intentaba agarrarse la túnica. Podía ver a James y a Sirius riendose con la varita alzada junto con un grupo de alumnos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw riéndose de él y señalándole. Debajo de un haya veía a Pettigrew, que estaba apoyado sobre la cabeza de Lupin riendo a carcajadas la proeza de sus amigos y Lupin estaba leyendo un libro con cara molesta. Podría ser por el peso añadido de la cabeza de Pettigrew o porque no le dejaban concentrarse. Siempre le vió como un criado a manos de James y Sirius, como el cabecilla también porque parecía el único que pensaba antes de actuar, y como un estorbo en su amistad con Lily ya que ésta estaba todo el rato con él cuando los otros tres no andaban cerca. Tras la pugna, acabada con la ayuda de Lily, Snape decidió huir de ellos.

Se encerró en el baño y se miró la cara. Era la primera vez que su cara tomaba color, gracias al haber estado media hora boca abajo. Tenía el pelo completamente revuelto como su ropa. Tras meditar y recuperar la compostura, se colocó la corbata y la capa sin darse cuenta que había alguien más en el baño.

-Se te ha caído.

Snape se giró y vió como su libro de Pociones se deslizaba por el suelo y daba en sus pies. Snape, sospechando que fuera una trampa, miró alrededor sin agacharse a por él.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Da la cara, cobarde!

Detras de una columna salió Lupin tímidamente con su libro abrazado. Snape lo reconoció gracias a la corbata roja y dorada.

-¡Tú! ¡¿Has venido a terminar la broma de tus amiguitos?!

Lupin no respondió.

-¡Te he hecho una pregunta!

-...No. Yo solo...

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres como los demás! ¡No me lo niegues! ¡Eres un Gryffindor!

-Lily también es una Gryffindor.

Snape enmudeció. Su rostro se volvió otra vez pálido y se había quedado con la boca abierta. No sabía como responderle. Lupin dirigió la vista al suelo.

-Nos vemos en Defensa.

Y allí dejó a un Snape mudo...

En clase de DCAO les tocaba aprender el hechido de desarme _Expelliarmus_. El profesor les mandó echar un combate de uno contra uno, pero las parejas eran sorteadas. Lily luchó contra uno de Hufflepuff y ambos acabaron riéndose en el suelo ya que sus hechizos les hacían cosquillas en vez de tirarlos, James luchó contra Pettigrew, el cuál se rindió al ver a James apuntándole con la varita, y a Sirius le tocó contra una de Ravenclaw a la que intentaba enamorar con piropos y ésta, le derrotó.

-Siguiente combate: Severus Snape de Slytherin contra Remus Lupin de Gryffindor.

Toda la clase gritó de emoción. ¡Por fin un Slytherin vs Gryffindor! Lily no sabía a quién apoyar y James y Sirius se sentían muy orgullosos:

-¡Remus, tú puedes!

-¡Destroza a Quejicus!

Ambos subieron a la tarima. Lupin tragaba saliva. Sabía que Snape era un gran contrincante. En cambio, Snape desprendía odio por todos los lados: era amigo de Potter y de Black y debía machacarlo, pero esas palabras quedaban ahogadas por culpa de lo que le dijo en el baño. Los de Slytherin animaban a Snape mientras que los de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff animaban a Lupin. Ambos se acercaron e hicieron una reverencia. Se alejaron varios metros y empuñaron sus varitas.

-¿Preparados? ¡Ya!

-¡_Expelliarmus_!-gritaron los dos a la vez.

Ambos salieron disparados como si una ráfaga de fuerza los hubiera lanzado. El profesor soltó un silbido.

-Nunca había visto algo semejante... ¡Este combate se acabará cuando uno de los dos suelte la varita!

Toda la clase gritaba de emoción mientras varios _Expelliarmus_ salían disparados. Por la puerta entraron Dumbledore y McGonagall al oír aquellos gritos.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-preguntó el director.

-Nunca había tenido a dos alumnos que utilizaran tan bien _Expelliarmus_, así que hemos decidido que sea un combate de tirar la varita.

Dumbledore se fijó en los dos combatientes y sonrió.

-Minerva, sentémonos y observemos este combate tan impresionante.

Ambos se sentaron. Podían ver que a los dos chicos se les acababan las fuerzas, pero ninguno quería desistir. Para Snape, ese era el momento para impresionar a Lily y hacer que mordieran el polvo Potter y Black, pero para Lupin aquello era el mayor reconocimiento que había tenido en toda su vida. Ninguno quería perder y empezaron a usar otros hechizos que sabían bajo el consentimiento del profesor. En un momento, Snape resbaló con la capa y Lupin decidió aprovecharlo.

-¡_Impedimenta_!

Snape se quedó rígido y no podía levantarse. Empezó a notar cómo sus piernas se elevaban hasta quedar suspendido en el aire boca abajo. Todos los alumnos, menos los de Slytherin, comenzaron a reírse. Era como aquella vez... Como aquella mañana... Pero quien sujetaba la varita era Lupin... Pero pudo ver la cara de James y Sirius reflejada en la suya y aquello le llenó de odio, odio que transmitió a su varita.

-Suelta la varita, Severus. Esto ha acabado-le decía serio Lupin.

Pero Severus lo apuntó con la varita. Sabía perfectamente que mientras le suspendía en el aire, no podría usar _Expelliarmus_ y aquello era su victoria. James se dió cuenta de aquello.

-¡Suelta a Quejicus o te quitará la varita!

Lupin se sorprendió, pero antes de que lo soltara, Snape pronunció un hechizo, un hechizo que no era _Expelliarmus_...

-¡_Sectum Sempra_!

Varias luces salieron de su varita y dieron de lleno a Lupin. Todos se horrorizaron al ver que de su pecho salía mucha sangre. Lupin cayó al suelo y soltó a Snape, que al caer, le siguió mientras éste se arrastraba por el suelo sujetándose la herida. El odio que sentía hacia Sirius y James se había volcado hacia Lupin y quería con todas sus ganas matarlo. Con otro _Sectum Sempra_ le hizo soltar la varita. Los profesores se habían puesto en pie.

-¡Se acabó el combate!-gritaba asustado el profesor de DCAO.

-¡Severus, detente!-gritaba McGonagall.

Pero Snape no estaba por la labor de escuchar. Lanzó más _Sectum Sempra_ que dejaban sangre por todos los lados. Lupin intentaba en vano alejarse de él mientras se arrastraba y tosía sangre.

-¡Eres como ellos! ¡No te mereces piedad!

Lupin le miraba asustado y buscaba por algún lado su varita para defenderse. Todos los alumnos observaban asustados el combate y Lily se llevaba las manos a la boca. Ese no era el Sev que ella conocía. Con un rápido movimiento de mano, Lupin alcanzó su varita y apuntó con ella a Snape. Snape observó que sus ojos habían cambiado. Su pupila se había vuelto más grande y ahora eran verdes, no amarillos miel... Lo estaba mirando como si fuera un cazador, como si quisiera despedazarlo. Snape fue a lanzarle otro hechizo, pero Lupin tragó saliva y soltó otro hechizo diferente.

-¡_Expecto Patronum_!

De su varita salió un chorro azul eléctrico y todos se quedaron sin habla al ver que un lobo plateado se abalanzaba sobre Snape y lo mordía. Snape chillaba mientras soltaba su varita.

-¡Es un patronus corpóreo!-chillaron al unísono McGonagall y el profesor.

-(Remus... ¿Desde cuándo tú sabes hacer el encantamiento patronus?)-pensó Dumbledore sorprendido.

El lobo desapareció y Lupin cayó inconsciente. Snape salió corriendo al ver que Dumbledore se acercaba a él y McGonagall atendía a Lupin.

-¡Juro que voy a matar a Quejicus!-gritaba Sirius.

-¡¿Cómo se ha atrevido a tocar a nuestro amigo?!-gritó James mientras Snape corría a encerrarse en las mazmorras...

Durante la cena, los de Slytherin lo vitoreaban como si fuera un héroe, pero no pudo evitar sentir miradas de odio hacia él por parte de Gryffindor. Se dio cuenta también de que Lupin no había ido a cenar.

Tras cenar, algo le carcomía por dentro y se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore, en el cual se encontraba dicho director.

-Sabía que ibas a venir, Severus. Siéntate.

El joven Snape se sentó esperando alguna reprimenta por parte del director.

-Creaste aquel hechizo para poder defenderte, pero nunca pensé que lo utilizarías contra un compañero. Es un hechizo peligrosísimo que podría haberle matado.

-Lo sé. Con un solo _Sectum Sempra_ debería haber muerto...

-Lupin es un mago muy especial. Con el paso del tiempo, te darás cuenta de ello.

Snape recordó sus ojos y el lobo plateado.

-Me miró... Me miró como si quisiera matarme...

Dumbledore arqueó las cejas:

-¿Cómo?

-Sus ojos eran verdes y tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas. Podía notar con todas mis fuerzas que quería matarme.

Dumbledore se quedó un rato en silencio. Snape no sabía que a quien estaba describiendo no era a Lupin, sino al lobo que duerme dentro de él.

-Tú intentaste matarle primero y él se defendió.

-¡Me intentó matar!

-El encantamiento patronus no sirve para atacar, sino para defender. Lo que te atacó lo hizo con el motivo de proteger a Lupin. En ningún momento Lupin ha ido a matarte o a hacerte daño alguno. Si hubiera sido Potter o Black, te huieran bajado los pantalones allí mismo, pero Lupin te dijo que te rindieras porque sabía que lo estabas pasando mal.

-¡Si eso es verdad, ¿a qué vino aquella mirada?!

-Severus, hay cosas que es mejor no saber para vivir feliz. Sólo te digo esto: Lupin es un mago muy especial y no tengo reparos en reconocer que te perdonará si hablas con él. Si no están Potter o Black delante.

Snape se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

-Y otra cosa-le paró antes de salir-, él te entiende, Snape. Te entiende tanto que hasta le duele a él. Si estuvieras en su lugar, ¿qué habrías hecho?

Snape giró el picaporte y salió del despacho con paso ligero para no encontrarse con ningún Gryffindor mientras que las palabras y la pregunta de Dumbledore resonaban en su cabeza...

-Parece ser que has recordado aquel día-sonrió Dumbledore al profesor de Pociones.

-Sí... Y de la charla que mantuvimos en este despacho...

-Sí. Al día siguiente, el joven Remus estaba desayunando en el Gran Comedor completamente recuperado gracias a "cierto frasco" que apareció en la enfermería-y miró de reojo a Snape.

-Aun así sigo sin consentir que Lupin coja este trabajo. ¿Qué busca con esto, señor?

-Como sabrás, Sirius Black ha escapado de Azkaban y todo indica que busca algo en Hogwarts y creemos que es a Harry.

-Tras entregar a los Potter, ahora vuelve para terminar la faena...

-Por eso considero oportuno que Lupin esté cerca de él para enseñarle a defenderse.

-Pero... Si Lupin sabe luchar contra los dementores, razón demás para no dejarle ser profesor.

-¿Por qué?

-Pudo ayudar a Black a escapar de Azkaban. Lupin estuvo desaparecido durante 12 años sin dar muestras de vida. Seguro que ayudará a Black a entrar en el castillo. Son amigos.

-Lupin no sabe nada del asunto de hace 12 años porque se pensó que él era el espía de Voldemort. Cuando lo descubrió, decidió dejar su vida de lado y hundirse en la tristeza hasta que le encontré. Además, ahora mismo, odia a Black más de lo que tú piensas.

-Sigo pensando que es una mala idea. Estamos metiendo a Potter en la boca del lobo literalmente.

-¿Dudas de mis estrategias, Severus? Te recuerdo que todas mis predicciones han sido acertadas.

-Prometió que protegería a Lily.

Dumbledore se quedó mudo.

-Así que ya no son "todas", sino "casi todas".

-Contra las profecías no se puede luchar, Severus. Pero ahora te pido que me ayudes. Si cooperamos, sabremos la verdad de hace 12 años. Si dejas que Lupin sea el profesor de Harry, te prometo que todas tus dudas serán reveladas.

No había otra cosa que quisiera saber Snape más que la verdad de la muerte de su odiado enemigo James Potter y de su adorable amiga Lily Evans.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

Dumbledore sonrió al ver que había ganado.

-Ayudarás a Lupin durante los días que esté enfermo sustituyéndole y le prepararás la poción Matalobos.

-¡¿La poción Matalobos?! ¡Es la más difícil de todas!

-Por eso te he elegido a ti. No veo a nadie más capaz de conseguirla que tú, Severus. Por el bien de Harry y de la verdad, tendrás que hacer eso.

Snape meditó.

-Está bien...-dijo a regañadientes.

-¡Ah, Severus! Dame ese currículum. Creo que ya no lo necesitarás.

Snape se lo dió y éste lo tiró a la chimenea.

-Para este año, ya tenemos profesor de DCAO.

Volviendo al presente, Snape se paró delante de una ventana mojada por donde se veía la lluvia cayendo sin cesar y unos nubarrones negros tapaban la luna. Por el cielo se veía a varios dementores custodiando el castillo para atrapar a Black y, por el encharcado camino, se veía por fin los carruajes cargados de alumnos. La tormenta no paraba en ningún momento y Snape miró asqueado el exterior.

-Al parecer, se aproxima una tormenta mucho más aterradora que ésta-y se dio la vuelta para ir al Gran Comedor con los demás profesores.

_**¡TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS SON BIEN RECIBIDOS!**_

_**PD: SIENTO LAS FALTAS**_

_**COMENZARÉ A RECOPILAR TODAS LAS HISTORIAS DE A WINDOW TO THE PAST BAJO EL NOMBRE DE "A WINDOW TO THE PAST: EL PRISIONERO DE AZKABAN"**_

_**:D**_


End file.
